The long-range objectives of this project are to study the in vivo uptake, distribution, metabolism, and excretion of single, purified radiolabeled environmental contaminants, such as 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxyacetic acid, polychlorinated biphenyl isomers, and hydrocarbons, in vertebrate and invertebrate marine species that serve as human food sources. The role of environmental temperature and exposure to other pollutants on the processes involved are also investigated. Particular attention is focused upon potential carcinogens, mutagens, teratogens, and cytotoxins that may occur as food residues due to exposure of acquatic animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: James, M. O. and Bend, J. R.: Taurine conjugation of 2, 4-dichlorphenoxyacetic acid and phenylacetic as a major metabolic pathway in two marine species. Xenobiotica 6: 393-398, 1976. Foureman, G. L., Hall, P., and Bend, J. R.: Distribution of 1-14C-hexadecane in the lobster, Homarus americanus, at various times after injection into the pericardial sinus. Mt. Desert Island Biol. Lab. Bull., 1976. In press.